


Only Fate Will Decide

by kateyes085



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie is in the process of being interviewed for a personal assistant/Girl Friday position with Vince McMahon & company. Her job, if she gets it, is to "take care" of the wrestlers, the McMahons and to do whatever else needs to be done. That is basically it, in a nutshell. The story opens with her attending a wrestling match in Buffalo, NY to "get a feel for what we do here ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fate Will Decide

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was working on a long time ago. I posted it to fanfiction.net, where it sat. It is on hiatus for now. I do plan to return to; however, when I'm not sure.

~*~

 

"Hey! Look out!" I spun around and there it was … a very large, black wall coming straight at me. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I barely had time to lift up my arms and hold them out to try to hold back the wall. _Ok, that soooo did not work!_

OUCH! UGH! SPLAT!

I vaguely remember feeling the weight of the world crushing me, scrambling away, and then the pain hit with the first breath I took. _Ow! That hurts! Oh! Everything hurts. What the hell did I land in? Eeewww! My head!_ _Oh, look at the pretty stars._ Remember Wile E. Coyote trying to catch the Roadrunner and then something falling on his head? Then, you see him sitting there with this lump growing out of the side of his head with stars circling his head and that funny look on his face. That's me, but I am failing to see the humor in the situation.

I try to sit up, but there are all these people everywhere. _This is not working!_

"Move it! Get out of the way!" I hear this booming voice from the heavens. _God?_

There is a bunch scuffling noises and then the space clears, kinda like when Moses parted the Red Sea. _That's it! I've died haven't I? That wall crushed me and I'm dead and in some funky, perverse version of purgatory, right?_ With everyone moving, I'm able to sit up a little better. "Ow! My Head! Ugh!" _Whoa!_ Head rush as I try to sit up. I'm moving. _Um, OK, did not tell the body to do that._

Wait! I'm standing; and being turned around. _Oh goodie, what a lovely dizzy-nauseous feeling I'm having. Ugh … bleck … yuck_ … _What the?_ Oh look! Another large, black wall. Well at least this one is not falling on me.

"Ma'am, we need to get you to the back to have a trainer check you out," a voice from up above said. Great! Now I'm hearing voices. Again, _God? Look there are two directions I can go here buddy, pick one so I can get an aspirin and a wet nap. I'm feelin' a little sticky … can we say eeeww! What did I land in? My pants are sticking to my butt. Great! Now, God is going to see what a fat ass he gave me, shit! Ooops! Me thinks I'm not supposed to swear here. Point goes to the dysfunctional retard down front … I'm so going to Hell … I just know it._

Oh wait! I think the wall is talking to me. _Well, that's kinda neat … a talking wall, he, he, he!_ Man, I must have hit my head harder than I thought. The voice is coming from somewhere way above my head so I start looking up to find the source … and up, and up, and up. _Oh Goodie! Not only is my head and every other part of my body killing me, but now I also have a kink in my neck._

"Darlin' we need to get you to the back to be checked out," the wall rumbled. _Wait, do walls have arms and hands, because someone is holding me upright._

"Huh?" _Oh yeah, eloquence thy name is me._ "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be out there," I said pointing back to the ring as I turn back there. _Oh, great idea Isabella Marie! That really was not a good idea; I think the arena moved with me._ I turned back again to the talking wall. _Yeah, there it goes again. Amazing how flexible this arena is, who would have thought? Ugh!_

"Are you sure you're a wrestler? You look like you belong in a biker gang," I complained. His eyes crinkled and he laughed at that. _Whoa! He's kinda cute in a tie-me-down and do-naughty-things-to-me-with-whipped-cream kinda way …. Oops! … Damn it! … Shit! …. Keep digging Izzie, not too much farther go … Really, God, you gave me this brain, so it is your fault these things pop in there, because DAAAMMN … you did a fine job on him …. Uh, what was he talking about?_

"Sweetie, I really need to get you to the back to be checked out. You took quite a tumble and ...," he started.

"I did not tumble anywhere; I was squashed by a very large wall," I grumbled. _Tumbled my ass! The building falls in on me and he says I took a tumble. Asshole! Crap! … Shit! …. Sorry! Sorry! I get cranky and grumpy when I don't feel well, don't hold it against me. Hey, God? You are still listening right? Cause I really don't want to go to Hell…._

He snickered at that and started again. "Darlin', we need to have the trainer look at you, you have a nasty bump on your head I'm sure, and I would not be surprised if you don't have a concussion …."

At this point, I'm started to get exasperated at this _very_ large, _very_ tattooed person. "Well duh! Look, you really need to stop with the endearments, okay. I don't know you well enough or, you know at all, for you to be addressing me that way. I mean you are kinda cute, but I really can't allow you to call me pet names," I told him with a pinched look on my face. _What? I'm feeling lousy here and he's telling me I might have a concussion. Dumb Ass!_ I have now figured out that I am not dead … _Phew! … No offense God, but I can wait for those introductions._

"Now look ...," he growled.

Something came up behind me and started talking to the wall. How do I know this, you ask? There is a very large shadow being reflected. "What is taking so long? You really need to get her in the back, man! He's freakin' out up there. The ref is catching static from the back. She needs to be out of here. Is she ok? Damn, but if she just isn't a little bitty thing."

I swung back around into yet another wall. This one was black and red. _What is it with the walls in this place, God!_ Oh wait! Yeah, my stomach and head have caught up to me. ... _Oh man!_ No puking on the large tree trunks. "I am not little! You people are just really, really tall." _Yeah! You tell 'em Izzie!_ Must be my fuzzy head, I usually am more eloquent or biting, at the very least.

Snort. "She is being a little difficult," the biker dude replied. _Is he laughing at me?_

"Well just pick her up and take her back there. It can't be that hard," the red and black wall gripes and reaches out a hand to grab me.

"If you lay one hand on me, I will kick you so hard they will need to surgically remove your testicles from your eye sockets," I snarled. _Did I hear a gulp?_

Snicker.

Snort.

Gawf.

Oh wait, this wall is another wrestler, the one wearing the mask. He looks a little pale under there and I think he started sweating, or at least sweating more than he was, must have hit a nerve. _He, he, he … yeah me!_ cringes _Oh my head!_

"Look, Show is really worried about you..." the masked avenger started explaining.

"Yes, thank you, I was enjoying the show until that wall fell on me." I informed him.

 **  
_blink_   
**

…

"Huh? No, Show is …" he started again. The bell rang signaling the end of the match and some very loud obnoxious music started blaring. _Yeah! That's really helping the jackhammer going off in my head … ugh!_

"Do you hear bells? I'm hearing bells. Why am I hearing bells?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Huh? 'Taker what is she mumbling about?" the masked avenger asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have no idea," the biker dude grumbled with an exasperated sigh.

All of a sudden, I'm spinning ... _Where did the ground go?_... Umph! _What the?_ A shoulder? _Oh no he didn't! … Hey cute butt! … Focus Izzie!_ I start squirming, kicking and punching. "You put me down this instant, you overbearing, egotistical Neanderthal!" I start yelling.

"Ow! Damn it woman!" he gripes. **_slap_**

The Neanderthal hit me! Spanked my butt he did! "You slapped me! You condescending, chauvinistic son of freakin' bastard! THAT IS IT!" **_smack_** "Ow, she hit me!" **_kick_** "Ouch!" **_punch_** "Quit it!" **_jab_** "Damn it! If you don't stop..." he growled.

"You'll what? Spank me again? Asshole put me down! Where are we going? I swear if you don't put me down this instant I am going to gnaw off part of your shoulder! NOW, PUT ME ... !"

Flip down … room is moving, and oh look, there's the ground… _Hello_.

"There! Are you happy now?" The biker-dude growled.

"Yes, thaaa..." _Oh, sweet, encompassing darkness that is my friend ..._

"Oh shit!" I hear. Hands are grabbing me. _Shouldn't I be on the floor by now?_ At least I don't feel like throwing up any more.

 

~*~

 

I hear voices. Everything is fuzzy. My head really hurts. Oh wait, it's the Twin Oaks, I remember now. Hey! Biker-guy dude spanked my butt ... he's gonna get it when I finally get my body to cooperate.

"Jesus! What did you do to her Mark?" Well, that's a new voice. Okay, I'm laying down somewhere.

"I didn't Paul; you did." Hmm, I guess biker-dude's name is Mark. Who's Paul? He must be the new voice.

"No, I couldn't have done all that." Yeah, I think he is the new voice.

"Yup, ya' did." Okay, that's the Masked Avenger.

"Shut up Glen. Oh man! Is she gonna be alright?" Why do all these voices sound way above my head? _Am I lying on the floor, downstairs … Is there a downstairs?_

"Terry says she will be fine. The cuts have been cleaned and dressed. She did not need stitches. She will have one hell of a bruise across her face and I think several others are starting to show up on her arms and some scratches. I'm sure she will be up bitching at us in no time." The biker-dude man told the voice. _Bitching? You have no idea Mister! Now, if I could just start moving …_

"What? My God, she's so tiny, she couldn't possibly …" the voice started.

"Um, don't let her hear you say that, she just ripped Glen a new one," the biker-dude man snickered as he told the voice. _Snicker_.

"It wasn't like that ..." the masked avenger grumbled. _Ha! Yeah right!_

"Everyone within eyeshot saw you turn white as a ghost under your mask once she was done with you. Hell, even I winced at that one. The funny thing is I think she really meant it," the biker-dude pondered. "She's got spirit," he marveled. _Was that a compliment?_

"I see no humor in this. You are one to talk; she beat your backside black and blue for flinging her over your shoulder," the masked avenger countered smugly.

"I told you she was being difficult," the biker-dude man snarled. "Damn but she's feisty. That lil' thing's gotta a mean punch." _Grrr! I am not little! I'm 5 feet tall. Well, almost. There are people waaay smaller than me, there buddy!_ "There's a reason she is a redhead. You are going to have your hands full boy," he advised.

"What are you talking about," the voice asked. _Yeah, what is he talking about … ?_

"Ugh! Ow!" My hands come up to my eyes. _Ow! That light hurts. Why is it so bright in here?_ As I try to sit up, a hand rests under my shoulder supporting me as I get up.

"Easy now, don't want you to get sick. Don't move to fast." That's the new voice, Paul, I think. "Here's a towel. Put this over your eyes. Sorry, we can't turn the lights down. Do you need anything?"

"Paul, you're hovering," the biker dude said. I can hear him smirking.

"I am not," Paul snapped.

"Yes you are," the masked avenger countered. Again, with another smirking tone. _Dorks!_

"No, I'm not," Paul growled.

The towel over my eyes helped some. "Where am I?" He's rubbing my back very gently, almost like he's afraid I'll break. That's nice. _I could get used to this_. _How the hell big is his hand? It feels as big as my entire back._

"You are in the triage area." He offered.

I remove the towel from my eyes and lookup. _Holy crap!_ I am staring at the largest man I have ever seen. Twin Oaks seem small compared to him. "Let me guess, you are the wall that fell on me?"

"Huh? What? Wall? Oh, um, … I am so sorry. I ... I lost my footing and there was no where to go, and ... I …" He looks mortified. I would almost think he looked scared if he wasn't so big. Poor lil' guy, he's all flustered.

His hand is on my thigh and I place mine over his. "Hey, it was an accident. Are you ok?" He blushes ... _how cute is that_?

"Oh me? I'm fi..."

Just then, a brunette tornado comes storming in the room, "Ma'am, you need to sign this," and shoves a bunch of papers in my face.

"Now, wait a minute Steph …," the biker-dude man speaks up stepping away from a counter he was lounging against.

"Mark, she has to fill these out. They are indemnification papers, and she can't leave until she signs them." The tornado huffed.

"What? Look it was my fault." Paul starts.

"I'm sorry Paul, but this has to be done." Again, she rattles the papers in my face and shoves a pen under my nose. I take everything and quickly glance at them, as much as I can.

"Ma'am if you could just sign these I can get them processed and you can be on your way," the brunette huffed.

"I'm not signing anything." I informed the huffy brunette. She huffs at me one more time and I'm gonna pop her boob with a stickpin. _Uh-huh, those are real I am sooo sure!_

"What? You have to! Look, just sign these and ..." she whines.

"I said, I am not signing anything, not with the way my head feels, and I am really in no condition to be reviewing legal documents requiring my signature." I advised her. I really need a shower and a vat of aspirin. _Did I lose my glasses?_ That would explain why everyone is fuzzy and warped.

"But..." She started again.

"If this is how you people run your company, I really don't think I want your damn job." I griped. She is getting on my last nerve. I am nowhere near in the mood for this. I'm sticky, smelly and I hurt.

She visibly pales ... _I'm getting good at this_. "Crap! You're her aren't you? The one that's here for the interview?"

"I gotta say, for the amount of money you are offering for this job, you can keep it. I don't want it." I fumed.

"Well, now ma'am let's talk about this." _I don't believe this!_ Now, she is trying to placate me?

"Izzie." I said.

"What?" She deflated. I guess I confused her.

"My name is Izzie." I snapped.

"I happen to know that they are very interested in you for the position." She stumbled.

"Four times I have been interviewed, and then am flown here to see a show. This is not a hard decision, people. Either you want me or you don't!" I snapped. At this point, I just want out of this lunatic asylum.

"We just want to find the right fit. This is not the easiest job. You have to deal with deadlines, travel, egos and the list goes on. We have had a really hard time getting someone to stay in the position very long." She quibbled.

"Egos?" Twin Oaks chimes in. "We don't have egos." _Will someone just shoot me and put me out of my misery?_

"And the Twin Oaks chime in. Chea, two words for ya' there guys. Pot and Kettle." Paul snickered. Neither of us realized, but I was still holding his hand on my thigh.

"Now, look here you little..." Mark started to fume.

 _I HAVE HAD IT!_ I jump off the examination table, storm over to him, reach up, and poke him in the chest. "NO! You look here Mr. Biker-dude man!" I yelled. "My head hurts, I feel like I'm going to puke, I ache every where, I'm sticky and grimy from God knows what I landed in and all I want is to go back to my hotel take a long hot shower and go to bed! The only person I have met in this joint that has not given me a hard time is the man that fell on me, no offense Little Man." I glanced apologetically to Paul.

 **blink** … **grimace** ... "Uh, none taken?" He answered. He is just too cute! I think he is blushing again.

"You did have your moments of niceness, but overall you have been overbearing, condescending and generally, a major asshole to me since the minute I met you. And, your Masked Avenger friend over there, all he did was pick on me about my height, which by the way, I did not appreciate." The whole time they were sputtering like a fish out of water. I spun back around and pounced on the buxom brunette. I think I'm too mad at this point, because I didn't get dizzy or feel sick with all of this moving around. "Then, you come in here waving your paperwork in my face, telling me to sign shit that I can't see straight to read let alone sign. Then, when you find out I'm here about the position, you whine about why people don't want to stay in the position, can you blame them? Now, if you will excuse me, I have to try and figure out what happened to my glasses and then find a way back to my hotel to get ready for my flight home tomorrow."

"I'll take you." I look up and a very large, older looking gentleman in a very nice suit is filling the doorway.

"And who in the hell might you be?" I snapped.

"Vince McMahon." He advised with a little grin.

"You run this three-ring circus?" I griped.

"Yes ma'am, I do", he grinned.

I stumbled and leaned back against the examination table. I think my outburst is catching up with me. _Ugh!_ Grabbing a hold of the table, I sway a little bit. Paul leans in a hand to steady me. I look up and smile at him. He blushes again … _too cute!_ I walk right up to Mr. McMahon. Look him dead in the eye. "75k a year, plus expenses and a car. I don't want to fly more than I have to." I advise him.

"Done." He countered.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. McMahon, when do you want me to start," and I hold out my hand to shake his. He grasps mine. Firm handshake, good he's not a wimp. _Obviously if he puts up with these loonies._

"Let's get you back to your hotel Ms. Reilly, and we can have a breakfast meeting in the morning to go over your duties and get the ball rolling?" He said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I beamed. I like him. He is going to get me away from the crazy brunette.

"Um', Darlin' are these your glasses?" Mark asked.

I spin around on Biker-dude man again. _Shit, there goes the floor again._ "What have I told you about calling me pet names?" My eyes narrow and glare up at him with my fists on my hips.

 **wince** "I'm sorry ma'am; may I call you Ms. Izzie?" He blushed.

Four jaws jobbed in unison. "Yes you may, and you are?" I asked the biker-dude man … I knew he was Mark, but he still had yet to introduce himself to me.

"Mark, Mark Calloway, ma'am." He mumbled.

"And your friend the Masked Avenger?" I asked flicking my thumb over my should in Glen's general direction.

"I'm Glen Jacobs, ma'am." the Masked Avenger said. I turn to him and ask, "Are you going to take off your mask so I can see what you look like?" He takes off his mask. He's blushing too ... _this is too cute!_ I shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Jacobs, I'm Izzie Reilly."

"And you are?" I turn to the brunette tornado.

"Stephanie McMahon, Vince is my dad." She mumbled while she blushed.

"Ok, I can see your concerns. Tomorrow, we start fresh, yes? "

"I would like that." She gushed.

Then I turn to my bashful giant (when exactly did he become mine? Probably when he landed on me, _snicker_ ), walk over to him and just stare up at him. "I'm Paul, Paul Wight, Ma'am." and he extends his hand to me. _Yeah, they are huge. I was not mistaken._ "A Southern boy?" I asked him and he nods. "Well Little Man, I think you and I are going to be very good friends, does that work for you?" I smiled up at him. "I would like that Ms. Izzie." He smiled and blushed.

"Then it's settled. Ok, who had my glasses?" I asked looking around.

Mark hands them to me. _Crap._ Well what's left of them. It looks like a mangled wire jigsaw puzzle. "Um, Mr. McMahon, please tell me, there is a vision plan offered in the bennies package?" I asked with a cringe.

"I'm sure we can work something out." He smiled. "Let's get you to your hotel." He stated and ushered me out the door.

* * *

It was a short ride to the hotel. I thanked Mr. McMahon for the ride, we finalized our arrangements for breakfast and then I went up to my room, as I had already checked in earlier that day. I felt much better after a long hot shower. My clothes are ruined though, I think. We'll have to see what Mom can do with them. Who knows what I landed in when I fell. _Ick, ok that's just a nasty thought. Ewww!_ I looked myself over and assessed the damage. Yup, I am going to look like a raccoon in the morning. There is a major bruise forming on the bridge of my nose into both eyes. Sensei and the guys are going to have fun with that one I'm sure when I get back to class. Some various bruises here and there and some scratches on my arms and back, wonder what that is, must have rubbed up against something on the floor when I fell ... again, _Eww!_

I am all snugly in my flannel jammies with the penguins wearing scarfs. _You're gonna need it boys._ Good God it is cold in Buffalo! I thought Rhode Island was cold in the winter, but Jeeze! All of a sudden, there is a knock at my door. _What the?_ I pad over to the door. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Room service Ma'am." A voice answers.

"I did not order any room service." I crack the door and am ready to kick his ass back to next Tuesday after the day I have had.

"Mr. McMahon requested that this be sent up to you. He said you were not feeling too well and had had a long day. He thought this might help settle your stomach?" Toasted cheese and chicken noodle soup with peppermint tea. My tummy starts rumbling, I giggle at that. "Apparently, he was right," as I open the door and let the room service attendant in. I tipped him and locked up for the night. I curled up with my dinner and the TV. Oh God! Forgot to call Mom! After I finally, figuring out that damnably confusing calling card, I finally got through.

"Hello?" I hear on the other line.

"Momma?" I ask.

"Oh thank God! I was starting to worry. Where have you been? Why are you calling so late? Did you get the job? Is everything all right?" She slings a million questions at me at once. I just had to giggle. _I love her!_ "I just got back a little bit ago and got ready for bed. I'm sorry to call so late, it was a busy night. Yes, I got the job. And, everything is ok, considering." I advised.

"Considering? Considering what?" She asked.

"Well now, there was an accident, but I'm fine." I warned.

"Accident? What kind of accident? Are you hurt? Do you need me?" She asked, panic rising in her voice with each question.

"Momma, I'm in Upstate New York." I let her know with a giggle.

"I don't care." She stated. Just like a mom. "I know you don't. One of the wrestlers fell on me during the show and I got banged up and was feeling really crappy until I took a shower. Mr. McMahon had some dinner sent up for me, so I'm feeling much better now other than this damn headache. Really, Momma, right now I look worse than I feel." I let her know.

"Ok, but I don't like this one bit." She countered.

"Yes, Momma." I chimed in. Again, just like a mom!

"You said you got the job?" _She caught that did she?_ **giggle** "Yes, well it's a really long story that I will tell you about when I get home. Suffice it to say, I bitched and yelled at everyone I had been in contact with at that point. Let's face it, I was hurt, nauseous and cranky. I told Stephanie that I didn't even want the job if it was only for 30K a year and berated her to find out why I was interviewed four times before I even came here. She told me they were having problems finding the right person, blah, blah, blah. Then I let into her again. At this point, I had nothing to lose." Sip of tea. "Apparently, Mr. McMahon was standing in the doorway listening to the whole exchange, and I was telling them that I was leaving and going to find a way back to my hotel and I was going home tomorrow." He said he would take me and I asked him who he was, he told me he was 'Vince McMahon,' like I'm supposed to be impressed or something. Anyway, I walk over to him; look him dead in the eye. '75k plus expenses and a car, I don't want to fly more than I have to.' He said 'Done.' And I was like, cool. I shook his hand and asked him when he wanted me to start. We have a breakfast meeting to go over some stuff tomorrow morning." I explained. **yawn**

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you! Ok, I want all the details when you get home. I want you to call me before you leave ok?" She gushed.

"Ok, Momma, night, night. I love you." I told her.

"Love you too baby." I hung up with Mom and got up to set my tray out in the hall.

Farther down the hallway, there was another large man ( _Is there something in the water in this place?)_ with long, blondish hair and some woman hanging off him. To be specific, his tongue was examining her tonsils and they reeked of sex. Then he smacked her ass and sent her on her way. Saw me staring, smirked, winked and went back into his room. I guess this is the nature of the beast that I have wandered into. I went back in my room and locked my door. I called down to set a wake up call for 7:00 a.m. and snuggled in for at least some sleep.

* * *

"She was great Linda. She is definitely the one we need." Vince explained.

"Are you sure? She seems so young." Linda asked.

"I know. It is hard to believe she is only 22." "She made Mark wince, Show stutter, Glen blush and even Stephanie backed down. We only have to worry about Paul/Shawn, Kevin/Scott and their crews, Steve might be difficult, but something tells me she will have no problem." He explained.

"What time do we meet her tomorrow?" Linda asked. "I told her 8:30 in the lobby." Vince advised.

 

~*~

 

Ok, that phone call came waaay too early. _Oh! Everything hurts! Ouch!_ _I want my Mommy!_

I crawl into the shower, which helped some. Of course, then I looked in the mirror. _Oh, that's not good!_ It looks like I was thrown out a moving train face first into a pole. There is not much I can do with this. Forget the makeup. It hurts too much to try. Hair? Just some mousse and air-dry, I will just deal with the waves and curls. Should be dry by the time I have to go outside. I really don't want to lift my arms to try and dry it or to put it up. The battle of the bra was bad enough. Jeans, sneakers, large blue pinstriped/white oxford and I'm done. Grab my purse and stiffly wobble down to the elevator for the lobby.

"Hold the elevator!" Someone yells.

I stick my arm out. _Ouch!_ I always get so confused and am afraid I will hit the wrong button, so I end up moving my finger back and forth between the open and close buttons looking like an idiot and then the door closes. Today was not a good day for this. I look up and who do I see? The giant sex freak from last night. Great!

"Um, are you ok?" he asked with a nervous look on his face.

"I'm sorry?" I asked with probably an equally puzzled look on my face.

He points to his face.

"Oh!" **giggle** I make a 'duh' face. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking, but you should really see the other guy." I laugh it off.

"Ha! I bet. Well, as long as you are ok." He laughs.

Elevator dings and we are in the lobby. "I'm fine. Really. Nothing a bottle of Advil won't cure, which I'm off to get before my meeting. Thanks though. Have a good day. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." 'What the hell happened to her?' he wondered as he went to meet Scott for breakfast.

 _Ok, he is not too bad. His horn dog just must come out at night._ I made my way to the gift shop with the hopes that they had a very large bottle of Advil with my name on it, which thankfully, they did. I made my way to the checkout with said bottle and some water. I was just finishing being checked out, when a large, foul-smelling bald man barreled into me. He pushed me out of the way to buy his aspirin, orange juice and beer. "Excuse me; I was in the middle of being rung up." I glared at him with a scrunched up nose. _What on earth did he get into? I have never in my life smelt something so foul._

"Well, you can wait till I'm done," he snapped angrily.

"Um, No, that is not how this is done." I replied sarcastically.

 **blink** "What?" he snapped, with a kind of confused look on his face.

"Did I stutter? You will go and stand behind me and wait your turn." I informed him with a glare and my left hip jutted out with my right hand on my right hip. _Not in the mood buddy! So not going to be your day if you push this._

"Or what? What could _you_ possibly do?" he quipped sarcastically. _Men! GRRR!_

I turned to him and stare dead-on. My eyes narrowed at him as I glare with what I am sure were green flames of menace shooting out my eye sockets. "I'm going to speak slowly and simply so that your little mind can comprehend what I'm saying." Pause. Glare intensifies, my hands slam on my hips and my chin sticks out. "I will drag your ass through this lobby and proceed to throw you in the pool. If we are lucky, maybe the chlorine can eat through that foul stench that is emanating from your rancid carcass. Now, shoo!" I think I confused him because he just stood there. I made a shooing motion with my hand. Still, no effect. He could be asleep for all I know. **sighs** I grabbed some Tic-Tacs, shoved them in his face, grabbed his hand, dropped several of them in his palm, and then put them in his pocket. "Trust me. I'm doing everyone a favor." He looked at them and then at me. "Go on. Eat 'em," making a get-on-with it motion with my hand. He ate them as I took his beer and orange juice away and went to put them back in the cooler. He started to protest when I spun around again and cocked my head to the side with a raised eyebrow. He shut up real quick with that. I got him a large coffee and a bottle of water, took out four of his aspirin, handed them to him with the bottle of water. Again, with the gaping-stare look. **sighs** "These are not difficult tasks mister. Take the aspirin and drink the whole bottle of water." He did as he was told, still looking at me strangely. I turned to the cashier. "What is his total?" I then took four Advil with a drink of my water. "5.56." I turned to my new friend and asked for his wallet, which he gave me still dumbfounded. I took out the cash, paid the clerk, and handed back the wallet to him. I then ushered him out to the lobby and over to the elevator, asked him his floor. The whole time, he had a rather perplexed look on his face.

While we waited for the elevator, he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Izzie. I saw you at the show last night so I know you will be one of my wrestlers that I need to take care of. You just seemed to need me to start sooner than later. Now, I want you to go up to your room, what is your room number by the way?"

"547." He replied without thinking.

"547?" He nodded. "Alright. I want you to go back to your room and take a very long, hot shower, trust me sweetie you need it. I am going to have some decent food sent up to your room along with some more strong black coffee. After your shower, I want you to make sure you eat the food then go to bed and sleep this off. Now, my plane leaves around noon, but I am going to call you around 2 o'clock to make sure you are up and ready to go to tonight's show, now do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Ma'am" he replied.

"All right then. Now what is your name?" I asked him.

"Steve." I shook his hand and shooed him in the elevator. "What name is your room under?" I asked him while I was holding . "Steve Williams." He replied again. "Steve, I don't want to have a conversation like this again. Social drinking is one thing, but this is not an acceptable behavior and we need to work on this, ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He mumbled bashfully.

"Now, go take care of the things I told you to and I will have your breakfast sent up. I'm sure I will be seeing you again shortly." I advised him.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry I was an ass earlier." He mumbled.

"Well, we all have bad days. Just don't make a habit of it." I told him wagging my finger at him like he was a bad boy. "Now, go on up to bed." I told him letting the door close on the elevator. With that, I went off to take care of those things for my new friend and then to find the restaurant in the lobby.

* * *

Linda's mouth hung open. She witnessed the entire exchange between the Texas Rattlesnake and their new PA. She easily turned the conversation around and handled him in a way no one else was able to, even J.R., and he was one of Steve's best friend. Oh, Vince was right about her. If she can handle Paul and Kevin, everyone else will fall into place easily. Steve was the one she was worried about. He was temperamental at best. Time to get to our meeting.

 

~*~

 

I found the restaurant and told the hostess I was meeting someone, and could I just look around first. She said that was fine. I found Mr. McMahon sitting with a very attractive looking older woman. He saw me approach and rose to shake my hand. "I hope I'm not late. I'm kind of slow moving this morning. Please excuse my casual dress, I just really needed to wear something comfortable, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, can we get you anything? How are you feeling this morning?", Vince asked with a grimace.

"A bit like a wall fell on me, kind of like yesterday but more sore and bruised." I turned to the older woman. "There is a real girl under this colorful facade." as I waved my hand over my generally pathetic condition. With that, she laughed. Up until then she looked kinda pale and horrified.

"Oh, please excuse me. This is my wife Linda." Vince said.

"Its very nice to meet you," and I shook her hand. "Are you sure you don't need anything, dear?" she asked. "Nothing a large bottle of Advil won't cure." I replied, with that, I rattle my purse and you could hear the pills rattle. "I know it looks really bad but honestly, I will be fine." I assured them both.

"I couldn't help but notice you taking care of Steve earlier. Did he give you any problems?" Linda asked kind of hesitantly.

"Nothing a quick kick to the backside didn't cure, well that and to bringing his ego down several pegs. He seems to be nursing a rather nasty hangover so I sent him to bed with some breakfast and black coffee; I told him I would call to make sure he was up later this afternoon so he wouldn't be late for tonight's show. I think he was more dazed and confused that I looked like I belonged in the ICU wing of the County Hospital than standing there giving him a what for and how do you do. Oh well, keeps them on their toes." Just then, the server arrived to take our orders. Linda ordered a bagel and tea, Vince ordered the special, and I ordered a blueberry muffin heated with some bacon, an orange juice and a very large coffee. "Oh Vince, thank you so much for having dinner sent up to my room last night. That really did help to settle my stomach." **cringes** "I can call you Vince, can't I? Or, do you prefer Mr. McMahon?" _Open mouth insert foot. Great one Izzie, way to make a first impression._

He cleared his throate and laughed a little. "It was the least I could do, it seemed like you had been through enough last night. Vince is fine. We are pretty informal for the most part." Our meals came and we ate and chatted easily.

"Ok, well when can you start?" Vince asked.

 **giggle** "Um, now? Yesterday?" I answered.

"Ok." Was the reply I got. "I was kidding, well not really. Look, I got laid off about eight months ago and my Unemployment runs out in about a month, so yeah I could start today, but I have my flight home and I only had enough clothes for a couple of days." I reasoned.

Linda spoke up, "Well, that's easily resolved. We will change your flight to the Burlington show. I have your corporate credit card here and I'm sure you would be able to get what you needed with that. We will be in Massachusetts by Friday, so you go home from there for the weekend and then leave out on Monday for the next show. I will make sure your car is delivered Friday to your house. Here is a gas card for you and I took the liberty of getting you a cellphone and a laptop, which I am sure you will end up being your right and left arms." I had not even seen the pile of goodies she had stashed for me. It's like Christmas morning. She handed me a large envelope. "Here is your contract and necessary paperwork to be filled out. Review it, sign it and I will get everything processed at the home office. There is a 1,000 cash in there to get you started until payday, which is the 5th and 20th of each month. One of the papers in there is for direct deposit, fill it out and I will make sure your first check goes in on the 5th. Any questions?" Linda concluded.

 **blink** "Um, No? There are very few times that I have or will be struck dumb with shock. This I can count as one of them." They laughed at that. "Ok, so how does this work. I know I will be traveling with them, working as a P.A. for them and you. Generally, like a liaison?" I asked them.

"Yes. Mostly, you will be on the road. You can work virtually if need be, but in the beginning, I would like you to be there for them and to make your presence know, interact with them and develop a rapport." Linda answered.

"Linda, I don't really see that as a problem." Vince commented.

 **snicker** "Are you saying I come off too strong?" I asked Vince innocently.

"For this group? No. I think you are just what we and they need." He answered honestly with a grin.

I blush at that one. I really think I made the right decision this time. I'm sure it will be hard, but I can't wait to get started. "Linda, what is the attire? Please tell me I can wear jeans and sneakers on the road? I don't think I can deal with backstage in heels and a skirt based on what I saw last night." I pleaded.

"Oh, definitely. Now, I would like you to make it to the main office at least once when we are in town, dress a little nicer in the office. Business suit is not required for those visits, but we have quarterly Board meetings, which I will need you to attend and you will need to dress accordingly for that." She informed me.

Just then, a large dark shadow overtook the table. _Where'd all the light go? Is this going to be a normal everyday occurance?_

"Vince, Linda good to see you. How are you feeling this morning Ms. Izzie?" Mark asked.

I turn around and there are Twin Oaks and my Little Man. There is a collective gasp among them. "Oh now, I know it looks bad, but I am highly medicated on Advil and caffeine right now, so the aches and pains are not so bad. Don't worry, you will see my bright and shining face soon enough once this bluish monstrosity goes away," as I vaguely wave my hand across my face. Mark is grimacing, Glen is pale and Paul looks like he is going to be sick. By now the black and blue from the bridge of my nose has move across both my eyes. Yes, I do look like a raccoon. I cleaned and redressed the nasty cut on my forehead this morning. My lip still had that gash which was healing over. There was a bruise on my left jawbone too. I'm glad I wore long sleeves then they won't see the bruises and scratches on my arms and back. "I'm fine, so stop your worrying." I waved it off.

"Baby doll, we are so sorry about this …" Mark started.

"What have I told you about pet names Mark?" I asked. I hate to harp on it because he seems sincere, but realy, I don't know him that well yet.

"Not to use them. It just that …" He started.

"No. I told you that I did not know you well enough for you to call me by such names. Now, when we do get to know each other better, I will allow it since you can't seem to help yourself. But, you will not call me any pet names until I tell you, you can, are we understood?" I informed him.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry. It slipped." He mumbled.

"Well, since you look so pitiful, I will let this one go, but don't make a habit of it." wagging my finger at him. He looked bashful and dually chastened. Glenn was snickering at him, which warranted a glare causing him to swallow his snicker with an audible gulp. Paulie just looked beside himself. I went over and patted his hand to reassure him. "Paulie, it was an accident, ok. I do not blame your or anyone for that matter. Its not very often really good friends fall into your life; you just took the direct root, ok? That's all." With that, he smiled. Oh, he's a sweetie. His whole face lights up when he really smiles. Looks like a little kid when he does that. "Well then, Little Man, I don't want to keep you and the Twin Oaks from your breakfast, I'm sure you're all famished." I told them all.

"Will we see you before you leave?" Paulie asked kind of nervously.

"Well actually I'm not. I'm afraid your stuck with me from here on out. I will be off this weekend though. We will be in Mass on Friday, and I really need to get home to tie up some loose ends there but I will be back out with you guys on Monday." There are collective grins at that statement. "You boys go get your breakfast before they stop serving now shoo." They left to find a table.

"Little Man and Twin Oaks?" Linda asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I did not know their names most of last night so that was how I differentiated them. Paulie reminds me of a little big man and Mark and Glenn remind me of two tree trunks." I explained.

They both had a laugh at that. "Well, let's finish up here and get over to the arena. We can get you started today with introductions. I don't want you working too hard yet. Go take your things to your room and I will send you back with some paperwork to start on later. Oh I know!" Linda pulls out her cellphone and makes a call. "Stephanie dear, would you be available to take Izzie to the mall? She needs to pick up some clothes and necessities to get her until Friday. … You will, great! Are you at the arena yet? … Ok, well we are heading there shortly, and then you two can get acquainted and go from there? … Alright dear, love you too." Linda hung up with Stephanie. "How does that sound to you?", She asked. "That is just fine Linda. I would like to drop this stuff off at my room and then sort some things out. What time are we leaving? I need to call my parents and let them know that I will be staying and not to go to the airport tonight." I replied.

"How about a half an hour? We can tie up a few of our loose ends and then we will meet in the lobby say about 10? You and Stephanie can go over some of your duties, start meeting everyone and see about getting some things organized. I want you to come back here for a little rest though. I would like you at the show tonight so you can see what goes on backstage. You will not be required to be backstage for the shows, as most of your work will be completed before the start of that day's show. We can work out the ins and outs of what schedule you want to work that best suites you as we go. Ok." Linda informed me.

"That's fine." I grabbed my stuff, headed up to my room, and called Mom. She was not too happy that I was not coming home tonight, but she understood. She knew how hard I had been looking for a job and was glad for me. I let her know everything that was going on and gave her my new cell number so she could reach me whenever. After I finished with Mom, I settled in, glanced over the paperwork and contract. I would go over them more later on. Grabbed my laptop, credit card, cash and my cell and I was off.

 

~*~

 

I was waiting down in the lobby for the McMahons, when a large shadow engulfed me. _Now, I know it's not the lighting, has to be one of my wrestlers._ "Paulie!" I jump up and hug him. He seems a bit startled but accepting. _A projectile midget can be overwhelming I'm so sure …._ "What's the matter Paulie? I'm sure women throw themselves at you all the time." The color 'fire engine red' has nothing on the shade he turned at that one. "I, uh, um…" he stuttered.

"More like they run from that ugly mug." Glen contributes with a snicker and a smirk from behind him. Paulie just glares at him.

"And have you looked in the mirror lately?" I responded. The closest color I can think of for his face to match would be magenta or maybe plum. Of course, it did not help that Mark and Paulie were laughing at him. _Point, check …._

"You know, most people are wisely afraid of me." Glen told me with what I can only assume is a menacing glare. _Like that would intimidate me? Does ye realize who he is dealing with? I think not._ "Well, it's a good thing for you; I'm not like most people." I advised him with an evil grin.

"She has you there Glenn," Mark agreed far too cheerfully Glen thought and he said as much. (snicker) Paulie snickered at that. We all talk for a little bit and get to know one another better. The McMahons showed up so it was time for me to leave. I excused myself for just a minute while Vince got the car. I pulled Mark to the side. "You can call me pet names if you want to now." I told him. His eyes crinkled when he smiled, so I knew he was happy about that.

"Are you sure your okay babydoll?" Mark asked running his finger gently down the side of my face, still grimacing at the lovely color montage my face seemed to be at the moment. _Awww! These guys are just big ol' teddy bears at heart._

"Yes, I'm sure. Linda does not want me working too much today, but I will be at the show tonight." I informed him. "Stephanie is taking me out to get some clothes until Friday. I hope I can find some glasses soon. I can't see squat! Looks like my ride is here. I will see you guys at the arena. Bye!" With a wave, I'm off.

"Who is that girl? I keep seeing her around." A voice asked the group.

"Hey, Kevin. Didn't see you. Scott, how are you?", Mark answered with a nod to both of them.

"We're both fine. Who is that?", Kevin asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"Apparently, Vince hired her." Glen answered.

"Diva?" Kevin asked.

"No. Not sure what. I think it is working with Vince?" Mark answered.

"I'm sure she will be," Scott piped in snickering. Kevin laughed at that.

The three giants turned as one, eyes blazing in anger. "She is not like that." Glen snarled. "She's a pistol that is for sure, but not in the way you are thinking." Glen continued.

"All women are the same and I can prove it. I'll have her in bed by the end of the week, probably tonight even." Kevin crowed confidently.

They all share a smile. "Sure you will Kevin! Go for it! 1,000 says she will have you whimpering in the corner within 10 minutes." Mark said with an evil grin.

Paul spoke up, "Could you please make sure we are near by? I would really like to see this. She will destroy you," he said with a smirk.

They turned and went their separate ways. Glenn turned to Mark, "Do you think she will be okay? I mean she is just a little thing and I think she is more tenderhearted than she is letting on." He commented with concern.

"Trust me. Our girl's gonna annihilate him." Mark said. Paul laughed at that and added, "I agree. She is definitely a sweet lil' thing, but she is also as hard as nails and has the bite and temperament of a pit bull. Who knows? It will probably be a good thing. Kevin needs to be brought down a peg or 2, or 20." He commented. Mark and Glenn shared a grin. Poor Paulie. He really had no idea he was falling for her.

* * *

At the arena, Linda dropped me off with Stephanie. We started fresh as promised, and before long, we were like two long lost friends catching up. We chatted about everything and found out we had a lot in common.

We made the rounds and I was introduced to the Divas. Well, that was a whirlwind of an experience. They all talked at once and wanted this that and the other. _I feel like I'm at a scantily clad slumber party and I'm over dressed._ I told them all to call or e-mail me with what they needed and once it was taken care of, I would call them to let them know, but to make sure they included their cellphones, otherwise they would have to wait on a response until I saw them. Stephanie advised that I was just starting and was going to take it easy for a couple of days to start out because of my injuries. They were all fusing and offering to help in anyway they could, which was sweet, overwhelming but sweet, none the same. Apparently, I was the talk of the locker room last night. _He, he, he …_

Then we moved on to the guys' locker room. Oh, look! The blond sex freak is making his way over to me. _What the?_ Okay, he is either channelling an inner lounge lizard or he is trying to flirt with me.

"Hi! I'm Kevin, Kevin Nash, you know, Big Sexy." With a flip of his hair and I am assuming that is supposed to be a sexy grin while attempts to kiss my hand. Honestly, he looks kinda constipated. _Oh dear Lord!_ He is either trying to mack on my hand or he missed lunch. _Ugh!_

"Yes, well isn't that wonderful for you." I grimaced. "Can I have my hand back? You seem to be drooling on it." There were several snickers to that.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked incredulously with a start.

"Well, do you know who I am?" I asked him.

"The woman whose dreams are about to come true." He informed me with a sneer or that could be another attempt at a sensual smile. _Yup, still looking constipated_.

"Really?" I bat my eyelashes … _does this crap really work on women?_ "You are going to mow my lawn and clean out my gutters at home? You know I have been trying to get to that but just have not had the time. Thank you so much for offering. You are a lifesaver." I gushed.

"Um … Er … Huh? What? No, no, I was going to take you out to dinner to a fine restaurant to wine and dine you?" Again with the suggestive leering … oh look now, he is doing eyebrow, up-down thingie … _Yup, my breakfast does not seem to agree with this vulgar display._

"And, I'm assuming you want a quickie afterwards, right?" I asked him. Me and my stomach really cannot take this any more ….

"…" Yes, I do think the color has drained from his face. Should I be concerned? He looks like he might want to hurl. _Oh now, that's charming!_

I put my hand up; look him up and down shaking my head at him. "Okay, I'm sorry, but I am going to have stop you right there, Slick." I advise him and then I continue, "Does this crap really work or are the girls you hit on too stupid to realize a line when they hear it?" I ask. I'm really curious at this point.

"What?" Gulp. Is he blushing? I think he's blushing. Either he just was caught with his hand in the cookie jar or I busted him. I'm thinking the later. _Men!_

I continued. "May be they are just too horny and they are taking advantage of your giving personality?" I start walking around him appraising him like a piece of meat. _Two can play this game there buddy!_ "Cause you know, they could do worse. I will give you that." I'm clearly making him uncomfortable. _Poor baby, I feel so bad for you … NOT!_ "Did you honestly think I would fall for that?" I ask him with as much sincerity as I can stomach at the moment. _Again, poor baby …._

"Well, I, um …." He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. _Busted!_

"No one ever questions do they?" I asked him. "They just fall at your feet don't they?" I continued.

"Well, you see," he stammers. _Mr. Nash met shovel. Shovel met Mr. Nash. Start digging boys!_

"Sweetie, you know, I was wrong about you." I told him honestly. "Your horn dog just comes out whenever it wants to and here I thought it was only at night." Kevin is clearly getting uncomfortable being called out in public because he keeps looking around at everyone staring and snickering at him. "All I have to say I you better get a leash for him, or I will take over his etiquette training." I advised. I hear snickering in the corner. Twin Oaks and my Little Man seem to be trying so hard not to bust out laughing. They are up to something; I just know it!

"Oh yeah! Well, your precious little buddies over there made a bet about you." He was starting to sound desperate. I almost felt bad for him, but not really. "Which you selflessly agreed to I assume. And to prove what point, might I ask?" This can't be a good thing.

"That all women are the same." Kevin advised me smugly.

"How so?" I asked. This should be interesting. _Am I going to have to hurt someone?_

"You all will rollover and spread your legs for any man that throws money in your direction." He snarled. _Whoa! Someone has issues._ There was a collective gasp in the room. Stephanie was starting to get mad, I could tell.

"What you don't know about women, Kevin …." I let that hang there, and of course, he jumped at the bait.

"I know plenty about women!" He informed me. To which, I replied very simply, "No Kevin, you don't," as I shook my head sadly at him. I turn around to the Twin Oaks and my Lil'Man. I walk up to them. They visibly gulp. "What was the bet?" I asked.

Glenn spoke up sheepishly, "That he would be whimpering in the corner within 10 minutes of attempting to seduce you."

"For how much?" I asked.

"1,000" Mark said looking a little uncomfortable.

I turned to Paulie. He looked down but nodded.

"Well, you better buy me something nice with the money you won because I don't think he even lasted 2 minutes." I informed them. They blinked in unison. I think they thought I was going to ream them out or something. It actually is kind funny in and sadly, offbeat, misogynistic kind of way. _Poor misguided fools!_

"Now, you just wait one minute …" Kevin started sputtering.

I turned back to him with a bored look on my face. "Are you done trying to get into my panties yet? I really need to get to the mall and get a new pair of glasses." I informed him with a flippant tone.

"You are refusing me?" He asked incredulously, turning bright red. I think his eyes are going to bulge if he gets much angrier. Oooo! Maybe they will explode? Squishie! _Okay, that is just sick, Izzie_ … I digress …

"Yes, I do believe I am." I continued. "And furthermore, if you ever try another pathetic attempt at getting me into bed with you, you will regret it. I have a very long memory and an even longer vicious streak."

"What could _you_ possibly do to me?" He asked dubiously. _Again … Men!_

"What is it with you men and your holier-than-thou attitudes? Steve said the same thing to me this morning. Oh! That reminds me! What time is it?" I asked looking around.

"Um, 2:05," Stephanie said.

"Hold that thought," as I held up my hand silencing Kevin before he started again as I grabbed my cell and phoned the hotel... "Yes, can I have room 547. Thank yes, I'll hold." Funky elevator/hold music played in the background. Kevin opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off while putting my hand over the receiver. "I am on the phone." I told him. With that, he kinda fizzled out. I guess it was too confusing for him?

"Mmrph?"

"Steve? Good morning, or should I say afternoon. (giggle) How did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Phrmpne." Was the response I got.

"Steve, you need to talk into the receiver and not the pillow. I can't understand you." I told him.

I can hear rustling noises on the other end. "Just fine Ms. Izzie, thanks for taking care of everything for me. (Yawn)" was the response that I got. "You're welcome. Now, did you eat the breakfast I sent up?" I asked him. "Yes, Ma'am." Came his tired reply.

"All right, well get yourself together and get to the arena. I will see you later tonight then." I said. "Huh? I'm sorry, I though you said you were flying home this afternoon?" He responded, clearly confused. _Poor rumpled, little sleepy mess that he was I guess it is confusing, especially with a hangover._

"Plans changed and I'm staying here for now. Lucky you. (snicker on the other line) So, I will see you later?" I asked him.

"Yes, Ma'am. Again, I'm sorry I was an ass earlier and thanks for all you did for me earlier." He apologized again. "You are very welcome. So, I will see you later then. Bye," as I hung up with Steve.

Everyone had a stunned look and there were several mouths hanging open.

"Was that Steve Austin?" Chris Jericho asked. "Yes, I believe that is what he goes by, he told me his room was under Williams." I responded with a little confused look on my face. "Now, where was I?" I asked.

Paulie cleared his throat and spoke up, "holier-than-thou attitude." He offered with a grin.

"Oh yes, thank you Paulie," and I beamed at him to which he blushes. "If you," looking and pointing at Kevin, "or anyone else in this locker room" scanning each and every one of them individually with a glare, "even attempts any bullshit like this with me again, I will feast on your sautéed testicles, followed by a snifter of your chilled blood while wearing an embroidered coat made of your intestines. Are we clear?" I smile sweetly. Everyone either paled or turned green except Stephanie who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Um, Izzie?" Stephanie offered, "We better get going if you want to get to the mall, I know you wanted to replace your glasses." She continued. _Der_ … Wonder what everyone really looks like (snicker) other than these fuzzy outlines I'm seeing now.

"Oh! Yes, thank you Stephanie. I can't see squat without them. Bye boys see you later tonight."

Chris was the first to speak. "I think I'm in love." They all had nodded in unison with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Meanwhile in the corner, three giants beamed proudly at their new friend. Paulie spoke up first, "I think a necklace or a bracelet for her, what do you think?"

"I think you should find her a necklace Paul. She would really like that. I mean we did win the bet because of her." Mark told him with Glen nodding in the background.

"Me? Why me?" Paulie asked clearly confused.

"How are we going to explain buying jewelry for another woman to our wives?" Glenn answered.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, I can do that," Paulie agreed. Glenn and Mark shared a grin. He had it bad, but just didn't know it yet.

* * *

At the mall, Stephanie and I had some lunch, got to know one another better after we found a LensCrafters and got started getting me a new pair of glasses. We stopped at several stores. I just wanted to keep things simple, so I just brought two pairs of jeans some underwear and socks and a couple of baggy shirts, button style and T-shirts. I wanted to be comfortable. As we stopped for a snack and coffee, I saw Paulie coming down the escalator. I walked up to him and I think I startled him. It really is funny, me scaring someone his size. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I had an errand to run real quick." Is he blushing? Why does he look like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar? I decide to leave it for the moment. "Okay, well we were just leaving; I guess I will see you later tonight?" I asked him. "I'm excited to see what goes on behind the scenes." I told him.

"Um, okay, yeah. I will see you tonight." Yeah, he's blushing and fidgety. He looks at Stephanie with a little apologizing look on his face and pulls me to the side. I just look at her and she shrugs with a hand wave to follow him. "I was wondering if we could maybe grab a bite or something in the cafeteria later tonight at the show?" He asked me, or I think he was asking me, he was kind of talking to his feet. _How could someone this so overwhelming be bashful?_ I put my hand on his arm and he looks at me clearly embarrassed. "I would like that" I told him with a smile. He smiled at that clearly relieved. "But, no funny stuff mister. I have a rep to protect." I teased him. He started sputtering. I laughed. "Paulie, I'm teasing. I will see you later, okay?" "Okay" He responded somewhat relieved and actually laughed. There's that grin. _Oh yeah! I like that._ Need to make him do that more often. With that, me and Stephanie headed back to the hotel.

I got back to the room and decided to lie down for a bit as I was tired. I called Linda to see what time she wanted me at the arena. I had a few hours still, so I put a call in for 5:00 p.m. wake up call and snuggled in for a nap.

Oh, that call came way too fast. I get up, freshen myself up, and call down to see if they can get me a taxi. I head on down to the lobby and don't really see anyone this time. I guess they are all at the arena already, so I just wait for my cab. When it gets here, I give the location. It a short ride as before. I get there and everything is bustling. The fans are lining up outside. I make my way in and find Stephanie's office. She tells me just to wander around and get the feel. Just watch what goes on. She says she wants me to do that for the next couple of nights. Not a problem. I realize that I really haven't eaten anything in a while when my tummy grumbles.

Stephanie laughs at that. "Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat. I'm sure a lot of guys are there getting dinner."

"Okay." I responded.

I made my way down to the cafeteria, waving and saying 'Hi!' to people that I knew in passing. I grabbed an egg salad sandwich, some chips, a fruit cup and a diet Coke. I had brought my book with me so I started eating my dinner and reading my book. Someone approached and stood there. I just continued picking at my chips and reading my book.

"You embarrassed me." He said.

"You embarrassed yourself Kevin. I just called you on it," as I looked up at him. "Have a seat." He sat and pouted like a 5 year old. I just stared him down, not saying a word. He started to fidget and look around everywhere but at me. "Is there a reason you joined me?" I asked him.

"I, um …" He started. Again, with the fidgeting and the looking everywhere but at me thing. I think he is blushing too.

"Kevin?" I prodded.

He finally looked at me, swallowed visibly. I finally noticed that he had a black eye forming. I looked around and saw Steve in the doorway, rubbing his knuckles with a nasty scowl on his face. _Okay, this is an interesting twist._ "Is there something I can help you with Kevin?" I tried again.

"I, um, I wanted to say that I was sorry about earlier today." He mumbled.

"And?" I prompted.

"And that's it. I just wanted to apologize. I was wrong and we never should have made that bet." He answered.

"Is that you apologizing or did Steve coerce you?" I asked him.

(blink)

"Kevin, thank you for the gesture but unless your apology is sincere, you are really wasting both our times." With that, I start to stand and get ready to clear away my things and proceed to leave. Kevin jumps up, grabs my arm and spins me around. I can hear several chairs being pushed out and people standing.

"Now, you wait just one minute. I apologized so you have to accept it." He informed me.

"No I do not, Kevin." I advised him.

"Yes, you do." He snarled.

"No, I do not." I informed him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Steve come charging over to us. I turn to him and glare. "I appreciate what you are trying to do Steve, but please let me handle this." I told him.

"But, he …." Steve snarled.

"Steven, I said I will handle this." He backed down, scowling and muttering to himself. With that, I turn to Kevin and say, "If you do not get your hands off of me, I will remove them for you." He immediately let go. "Now, until you can give me a sincere apology that I know you mean, I cannot have any dealings with you other than work related." I turned to Steve and said, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" He nodded and escorted me to the other side of the cafeteria were we took a seat. "Why did you do that?" I asked him with no preamble.

"He was disrespectful to you and I could not allow that." He said. Neolithic, chauvinistic mentality of a 2 year old. _Ugh!_

"He was an asshole who was showing off for his friends. You disrespected me earlier today, there is a difference." I advised him.

Steve grimaced at that. "I told you I was sorry." He really do look sorry about that. _Okay, he's forgiven. He is after all, a man…. And the can't help it sometimes._

"Yes, and I know you meant it so I forgave you." I told him with a smile. "Don't pout." I told him. "You cannot go off beating everyone up if you don't like how they treat me." I told him

"Why not?" he grumbled.

"You know why Steven, I don't need to explain that. Besides, I am going to have a lot of head butting and problems to start out with, but you have to let me handle it. I have to set boundaries with everyone. They are all going to see what they can get away with, but you have to leave it up to me to take care of. I appreciate the thought behind what you were doing, really I do. It's kinda sweet in a caveman sort of way." I winked at him.

"Do I get to club you over the head and sling you over my shoulder?" he teased.

"Why Mr. Steven, are you flirting with me?" I asked trying to look affronted and failing miserably because I was trying to giggle.

"Maybe." We both laughed at that. Stephanie approached.

"I need your help with a few things then I want you to get settled in to watch the show from the gorilla position." She told me.

"Okay, not a problem." I went over, hugged Steve, and chastened him dually with a waggle of my finger at him. "You behave while I'm gone." He just laughed and said bye. Stephanie just stood there and blinked a few times in shock. "Are you ready?" I asked her. " Um, yeah, I think. We need to check in with DX."

"With the what?" I asked. Sounds like a pseudonym for chemical warfare. _Should I be worried?_

She just laughed and said, "Just come on."

On the way, she explained there were certain personalities they were sure I was going to have problems with; so far, they had all just about been put in their place, except Kevin who was just being difficult but I seemed to be able to handle him, and that I still needed to meet DX.

Okay, whatever that is. _Do I need a teargas mask?_

 __

 _~*~_

 __


End file.
